Rivals or Lovers
by Harry Potter freak142
Summary: This is my story about Harry and Cedric in the fourth year!And if they become Rivals or lovers?Slash.HPCD.Summery took out.Chapter 3 up now! Full summery inside!Changed from T to M for later reasons. PLZ R&R! Frist Fanfic
1. Meeting at the Porkey

A/N This is my first fanfiction. So go a little easy on me oh and before I start this a slash, Harry Potter + Cedric Diggory! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! This is based on the movie and book version. Oh and if they seem a little out of charter that's why they call it Fanfiction.

And I took out the summery because I put in this chapter

Summery: Harry and Cedric have been friends since the end of the third year. But in this year Harry feels something for a guy he never felt before! He and Cedric grow closer as the year goes on. Then The Tri Wizard Tournament happens and curves are torn at Harry and Cedric. And does Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts hart throb feel the same for the boy who lived? And if so will he ever find out or does someone have another in mind? Find out in Rivals or Lovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter stuff but I do own this little Fanfic so enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: Meeting at the Portkey. 

"Harry, Harry wake up" said Hermione gently as she tried to shake wake him "HARRY GET UP"

Harry and Ron jolted up staring at her. "Hermione what's going on" Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasley said its time to get up it's almost time to go to the cup" she said looking over at Ron to see if he was still awake. "Ron get up" she said to him he just mumbled and turned over.

"Are they up yet" yelled Mrs. Weasley up the stairs.

"Harry is" Hermione yell back "but Ron won't get up".

"RON WEASLEY IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU WILL NOT GO" yelled a angry Mrs. Weasley. Just then Ron bolted up, Hermione laughed, and Harry just yawned. Hermione turned and walked out closing the door behind her. When she left the boys got up and got dressed then went down stairs for breakfast.

"Well it's about time, we were getting worried that you weren't going to make it" said Ginny giggling.

"Well let's get going kids" said Mr. Weasley started going out the door.

"But dad I didn't even get to get a bite to eat" Ron argued.

"Ron now" Mrs. Weasley said getting upset.

"Ron if you wanted food you should of got up earlier" said Hermione stern.

They walked down the road and a man came into view.

"Mr. Weasley its great to see you" the man said.

"Amos Diggory its great to see you to" Mr. Weasley said shaking his hand.

Harry turned to look around when a voice made him jump.

"Harry is great to see you" said Cedric Diggory as put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cedric, hey" he said turning around smiling at him.

"How have you been" Cedric asked.

"Fine" Harry said looking around.

"Anything happen" Cedric asked concerned.

The first thing that came to mind was the dream about Voldemort and Wormtale._ Ever since the third year I told him everything but it's better not to worry him_.

"No not really" he lied and he knew Cedric saw right threw it.

"Harry"

_I love how he says my name, WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT! No I didn't I could've._ "Ya" Harry asked looking at his shoes

"I can tell something happen over the summer break" Cedric started then lowered his voice "does it have something to do with Voldemort?"

Harry nodded his head and then whispered "I can't tell you here but if we get a moment a lone at the cup I'll tell you or at school".

Cedric nodded is head ok and then they went to join the others by the Portkey.

"Ok everyone on three grab the boot" Mr. Weasley said.

"One" Harry looked over where Cedric was, _he is so handsome, STOP thing about him like this it's not right, is it?_

"Two" Cedric looked up at Harry and saw him staring at him then Harry looked away. _He is so cute when he looks like that. WAIT hold up did I just think that. No I didn't.** Yes you did, you thank Harry Potter is cute.** Stop! I don't. Ok maybe I do but he straight,t right._

"Three" everybody grabbed the Portkey. Harry and Cedric hands touched as they did but nobody saw them blush because right then and there they were overwhelmed with a magical energy.

A/N There is chapter one it may not be that long but there you go I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. Well Review and tell me if you like it and please no flames.

-Samantha


	2. The Cup

A/N This is my first Fanfiction. So go a little easy on me oh and before I start this a slash, Harry Potter + Cedric Diggory! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! This is based on the movie and book version. Oh and if they seem a little out of charter that's why they call it Fanfiction. And rating change T to M for later reasons.

Thank you people for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Summery: Harry and Cedric have been friends since the end of the third year. But in this year Harry feels something for a guy he never felt before! He and Cedric grow closer as the year goes on. Then The Tri Wizard Tournament happens and curves are torn at Harry and Cedric. And does Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts hart throb feel the same for the boy who lived? And if so will he ever find out or does someone have another in mind? Find out in Rivals or Lovers.

And I fix something's in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter stuff but I do own this little Fanfic so enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Cup**

They fell threw the air yelling and screaming as they held on to the Portkey.

"Now kids let go" yelled Mr. Weasley.

"WHAT" yelled someone that nobody saw herd who it was from the sinning. Cedric looked to see if anybody let go but nobody did and to make it worse he and Harry kept bumping into each other.

"LET GO NOW" Mr. Weasley yelled again. This time everyone did let go. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins hit the ground hard, but Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric landed on their feet.

"Here let me help you" Cedric said as walked over and handed Harry his hand.

"Thanks" replied Harry taking is hand _'his hand is so soft he would hold he with them. NO. Stop, I didn't say it.** Yes you did.** I did but I didn't mean it I just flew out of the sky that it. I just it my head so its making me think this. Right?_ Harry pushed the thought in the thought to the back of his head

"Hello, Earth to Harry" Cedric said as he waved his hand in front of him.

"Ya, I'm fine" Harry said looking at Cedric face smiling.

"Harry"

"Huh"

"Can you let go of my hand now"

"OH, I'm sorry" Harry said dropping Cedric's hand blushing madly. Then running off to fin Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys" said Harry coming up beside Hermione.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere, me and Cedric where just talking"

"Harry do you like Cedric?"

"Ya, I wouldn't hang out with him if I didn't"

"Harry"

"Ya"

"You know what I mean"

"I answered you question"

"Harry you know I meant—"

"Look there is Ron" Harry said a butting in, running trod him. Hermione turned blood red with anger _'OH NO YOU DON'T MR. HARRY POTTER YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY. THERE IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING GOING ON WITH HIM AND I AM GOING TO FIND OUT'_ Hermione thought chasing after him.

/LATER THAT EVEING/

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione walked trod the Quidditch Cup. Hermione kept trying to get Harry alone, but no luck. She was getting tired of him ignoring her. Harry was having a chat with Ron about the Quidditch when Hermione grabbed him and yanked him away from the group.

"Hermione what is it we are going to be late for the Cup" Harry said nagging.

"Harry there is something going on with you" she said looking at him in a cereuses way.

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry I'm you best friend, I knew something was going on when we got to the Portkey"

"Well I never flew into sky holding on to a boot"

"Harry it happened when, WE MET UP WITH CEDRIC" she knew what was going on now "Harry do you like him more then a friend?"

"I...I…don't know" he said looking down at the ground.

"Harry its ok that you like him"

"Really"

"Ya its ok, I want you to know that you can tell me anything"

"Thanks"

Hermione pulled him into a big hug.

"Hey" Cedric said running up to them "If you to love birds don't hurry up then you going to be late for the match."

"WHAT, we aren't in love, we are only friends, best friends" said Harry babbling.

"Harry he was kidding" giggled Hermione.

"Oh I knew what, I was just playing along" Harry said.

"Sure Harry" Cedric said laughing putting a hand on his shoulder. Then started walking trod the entrance.

"Harry come on" Hermione said running after Cedric.

**IN THE QUIDDITCH** **CUP**

"Where were you two" Ron asked.

"We were talking"Harry said.

"Oh ok well them match already started"

"Who is winning?"

"The Irish"

"That's good"

"NO IT'S NOT "

"Oh ya you are going for the Bulgaria's"

Ron turned his attention back to the game. Harry looked threw his omnoculars following the players dashing right, left, down, and up. People yelling, screaming at there team to go faster or nock the other's off there brooms. As Harry looked threw the omnoculars he ended up finding Cedric cheering on the Bulgaria's. '_He is so handsome'_ Harry thought_ 'I did it again I have to stop. I like him, but what could he see in me and he is straight anyways'._ Harry continued to stare at Cedric smiling every time he would jump up and yell.

Cedric turned to look around the stadium, _'Harry is staring at me'_ Cedric thought blushing and then waved at him. Harry was shocked to see Cedric waving at him. Harry started blushing madly and dropped his omnoculars and waved back. Then turned his attention back to the match.

After the match the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry returned to the tent and Mr. Weasley started chatting with the twins. Ron was arguing with Ginny about the match. Hermione was reading, Harry was drinking some tea, when Cedric and Mr. Diggory walked in and started talking with Mr. Weasley. Then the adults walked out of the tent. Cedric walked and sat down beside Harry.

"Hey what are you drinking" Cedric asked

"Tea, it's not that good but it will do"

"Oh so um, did you enjoy the match?"

"Ya will I was going for the Irish"

"Ya I was going for the Bulgaria"

"So Cedric what was you dad talking to Ron's dad about"

"Oh nothing, Ministry stuff"

"Oh ok, I have something to tell you something"

"Um ok shoot"

"Well I---"Harry started.

"EVERYONE GET OUT WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS" Mr. Weasley yelled bursting in the tent.

A/N There you go another chapter may not be the best but when they get to school it will get better. And again please R&R and tell me if you liked it.

-Samantha


	3. Surprises

A/N This is my first Fanfiction. So go a little easy on me oh and before I start this a slash, Harry Potter + Cedric Diggory! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! This is based on the movie and book version. Oh and if they seem a little out of charter that's why they call it Fanfiction. And rating change T to M for later reasons.

Thank you people for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. And I fix most of the spelling mistakes.

Summery: Harry and Cedric have been friends since the end of the third year. But in this year Harry feels something for a guy he never felt before! He and Cedric grow closer as the year goes on. Then The Tri Wizard Tournament happens and curves are torn at Harry and Cedric. And does Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts hart throb feel the same for the boy who lived? And if so will he ever find out or does someone have another in mind? Find out in Rivals or Lovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter stuff but I do own this little Fanfic so enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

"Oh ok, I have something to tell you something" Harry said looking around to make sure no one would here him.

"Um ok shoot" Cedric told him.

"Well I---"Harry started.

"EVERYONE GET OUT WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS" Mr. Weasley yelled bursting in the tent. Ginny jumped up screaming, Fred and George dropped there drinks, Ron stopped arguing with Percy, Hermione dropped her book, and Harry was interrupted when he was going to tell Cedric something very important.

"GET OUT NOW" Mr. Weasley said again. This time everyone got up and ran out of the tent.

"SAY TOGETHER AND STAY HIDDEN" he yelled again over the crowed. People and there families running every witch way. Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran in the north direction. Fred, George, and Ginny ran in the east direction. Harry, Cedric, and Hermione ran south.

"What are death eaters?" asked Harry when they were in the woods.

"They are Voldemort's followers" Hermione told him.

"Why are they where, what are they doing here"?

"I don't know"

"We need to be quite so nobody will here us" Cedric informed them.

"Oh sorry" Harry muttered looking down.

Cedric put his hand on Harry's arm and whispered "it's ok"

Harry felt a cold shudder down his pine when Cedric hand landed on his arm and looked up in Cedric's sliver eyes. Cedric looked down and looked into Harry emerald eyes and started to lean down trod Harry. Harry started to lean up to meet him have way. They were so close Harry could feel Cedric breath on his face _'this is really happing' _Harry thought. They were a secant way from meeting.

"HARRY LOOK IN THE SKY" Hermione screamed.

Harry and Cedric yanked there head up and saw a green skull with a snake going in and around it.

"What is it" Harry asked looking at it.

"It's The Dark Mark, Harry it's his mark" Cedric said looking down at him again.

"DROP YOU WANDS" yelled some wizard jumping out to where they were hiding, and then followed by ten other wizards.

"Get them" He said.

"WAIT" Mr. Weasley said jumping out of the trees "you can't be series this is Harry Potter, why on Earth would he put up The Mark".

"And that's my son Cedric, he would never do anything like that" said Mr. Diggory.

"Then why were they where at the seen of the crime" said another wizard.

"I saw someone over there" Hermione said jumping in the conversation "He was over there looking at the burned bodies" she pointed to a clearing.

"Thank you" another wizard said running off with the others behind him.

"Harry you and Hermione go back to the tent the others should be there soon" Mr. Weasley said.

"Cedric you go with them" said Mr. Diggory and started after Mr. Weasley "Cedric" he said looking down at his hand on Harry's arm. Cedric dropped Harry's arm and looked away then Mr. Diggory took off.

Harry turned to asked Cedric what was that but Cedric turned to Hermione and asked "what were you talking bout I didn't see a man over there".

"Of course you didn't because you two were to busy trying to kiss" she said giggling. Cedric and Harry blushed madly and looked away. "Don't weary you can trust me to keep it quite, anyways I already knew that Harry liked you when were going to the Cup".

They blushed again but Harry did deeper.

"We should get back now" Cedric said turning to the way back to the tent. The walk back was quite and fast. When they were about to get there Harry pulled Cedric away and told Hermione to go on a head.

"Cedric I need to tell you what I was going to tell you earlier before I was interrupted" Harry said.

"Harry I think I already know" Cedric said chucking.

"I know but I need to tell you"

"Ok Harry tell me"

"I really like you and this is the first time I ever felt this way about a boy, but I.."

"Harry its ok I need to tell you something to"

"Ok

"I feel the same way but it's not the first time, because well I'm gay"

"Oh, but I would never think that you were"

"Ya, but I am and I told my dad and that's why he said something about me holding you arm, so ya when I get home I'll most likely get in trouble"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did—"

"Harry its ok"

Harry looked up into Cedric's sliver eyes again. Cedric looked down into Harry's emerald eyes and leant down trod Harry. Harry lent up and they were so close again they could feel each others breath on there on face. They were a millimeter away when Hermione came around the corner "Sorry again but everyone is on there way back and I don't think you want them to find out yet so you better come on in" she told them.

Cedric pulled his hand off of Harry shoulder and went inside the tent _'Hermione you hand to come at that exact moment'_ Harry thought as they all went into the kitchen to fix some tea for everyone.

A/N There another chapter dune I really hope you guys liked this chapter and plz review and tell me what you think. Plz no flames. And I will try to update A.S.A.P. for those who like it.

-Sam


End file.
